


Better than home

by impulsecore



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Drinking, Evanvinny, Love Confession, M/M, SOFT DRUNKS, mlm, soft, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsecore/pseuds/impulsecore
Summary: Vinny gets emotional in Evans arms





	Better than home

Evan did this Often

Trying to impress large crowds of friends. being the life of the party. Being reckless just for entertainment. forgetting he can bleed and break. Doing gross things like drinking flat beer and dirt for attention at parties was always the kicker.

Tonight was one of those nights. A small yet rowdy party of of the Everyman boy’s friends, drinking a bit, being stupid. Evan was doing the stupid shit. Trying to do dangerous party tricks like stabbing in between his fingers at a rapid pace while everyone watched in anticipation and awe.   
Vinny didn’t particularly think these stunts that Evan pulled were entertaining, more concerning. He’s been watching Evan do these things for years, trying to help him control these manic episodes. 

Vinny Watched Evan as he started acting erratic around a group of people, everyone egging him on and laughing. This isn’t what Evan needs.   
After awhile of Evan acting like a fool and trying to impress the “audience” Vinny pulls Evan aside from the others. “Evan, i’ve told you. Stop with the impulsive entertainment shit.” Vinny said sternly. He’s been drinking a bit and that’s the only way that drove him to actually confront Evan. “Vin, it isn’t that serious, it’s just me fuckin’ around.” Evan of course has been drinking too, which made him even more erratic. Vinny looked into Evan’s eyes and grabbed the smaller man’s shoulder. “follow me, i need to get you away from the crowd for a bit man.” Evan was confused but agreed to let Vinny lead him. 

Vinny walks with Evan down the hallway and up the stairs in silence, making Evan a bit nervous. “So..what do you mean by Impulsive entertainment exactly...” Evan softly says, looking down. Vinny doesn’t say anything until they reach a bedroom, confusing Evan even more. Vinny walks in with Evan and sits on the bed with Him. “What I mean is the dangerous shit you’ve been pulling. Trying to empress a crowd, wanting to be the center of attention.” Vinny said worriedly. Evan trailed off in thought, trying to process Vinnys statement. “oh.. like me being ‘manic’ or some typa shit?” Evan nervously laughs waiting for Vinny’s response. It’s still a learning process, trying to figure out what’s going on in Evans head when he does that shit. “Yeah, i mean i’m just concerned you know?” Vinny looks down at his feet next to Evan. Evan looks at Vinny awkwardly “don’t worry about it man. You’re worrying more about me then yourself. I’m fine.” A long pause came from Vinny until he finally looked at Evan. “Do you wanna chill out for awhile?.... it’s super...Loud out there..i mean.. don’t you need to cool down?” Vinny says in soft concerned voice. Evan thinks for a minute. Now that he thinks about it, he’s feels a bit overwhelmed by trying to entertain everybody. I’m sure they can manage without him for a bit. “Yeah sure, Vin” He stretches, takes a deep breath, and flops down on the unknown bed. He assumes it’s Jeff’s bed, not paying attention to his surroundings. A bit too drunk to care. 

Vinny looks down at Evan, he’s been feeling a bit gushy for him for awhile. Trying to care for him, getting closer to him, spending more time with him. He knows he loves him, They always been affectionate but not intimate. They’ve jokingly gave each other pecks on the lips, Which made Vinny’s heart flutter. Being drunk made him have butterflies in his stomach even more around Evan.

“Vin, you’ve been starin’ at me for awhile now. Whacha thinkin about?” Evan snorted. Vinny snaps out of thought and stumbles on his words. “a-ah uh.... just.....chill thoughts.” Vinny cursed at himself on how dumb that sounded. Evan snickered at Vinny and suddenly pulled Vinny down roughly making him audibly “oof”. Evan jokingly starts to wrap his arms around Vinny while they laid down by eachother. Vinny’s face started to get warm. This is what he wanted tonight. Vinny started to cuddle back. Evan got comfortable with the position, making his body warm. He felt safe, away from people and with Vinny in his arms. He guesses that this is what Vinny wanted to do, ‘chilling out’. Evan sat his face on Vinny’s neck smiling widely enough for Vinny to feel his teeth. This made him even more warm and made him a bit emotional. He felt so at home he never wanted to leave Evans strong but soft embrace.   
Evan heard a faint whimper assuming it was Vinny he looked up at him. “...are you alright?” Evan said in a soft voice. Vinny tried to hide his face, it was obvious that he was crying. Vinny didn’t answer him. “hey hey hey, it’s okay man. look at me.” Evan tried to get Vinny to reveal his face but he kept his face buried in the sheets. He started to rub his back to comfort him, frowning a bit. “I-I love you so much Ev..” Vinny sobbed still hiding his face from Evan. He felt ugly when crying, he felt voluble in this state. His heart ached just hearing Evans concerned voice. “I love you too??” Evan was quite confused on why Vinny all of the sudden was a sobbing mess. “no i mean like..... i want to stay like this forever.... i feel so safe in your arms. I feel like nothing can hurt me being with you..” Vinny spills out his emotions rambling about how he felt when he was with Evan. Suddenly Evan grabs Vinny and holds him tightly. “i’ll never leave your side then, Vin. I’ll always protect you.” Evan softly whispered into Vinny’s shoulder. This made Vinny even more emotional, He wraps his arms around Evan and squeezes him too. At this point he let it all out, a big sobbing mess. He felt like they were the only two people in the world right now. He can cry all he wants in Evan’s grip. Evan rubs Vinny’s back while whispering into his shoulder “It’s okay Vin.”

**Author's Note:**

> PLS REQUEST WRITING PROMPTS IM STARVING


End file.
